Aurora Borealis
by YinYangProphecy
Summary: Twins Mary and Jack were separated when they turned immortal. But now that Aurora has a second chance with her brother they get sent to a parallel dimension by a sorceress. Will their friendship and powers get them back home? Rated T for a couple chapters.
1. Sariah

**Flames will be ignored.**

The enchantress laughed maniacally, relishing in her victory. The spell had worked successfully, and she would never see any of those pesky immortals ever again. No way they would all give up that world to gain their troubles here.

* * *

I stared out the window to the beautiful world outside of my English class, which was in the middle of a final exam. It was the teacher's final, not the state one, and so it was very strange. Our goal was to talk about our lives while secretly answering five questions:

1) How/why did you get your name?

2) What is your dream job?

3) What's your favorite color?

4) Why is it your favorite?

5) What makes you unique?

I smiled and started writing my essay.

_My family consists of six people, which is too many in my personal opinion. When my parent married, they decided to name all of their sons with names that started with a J and all of their daughters with names that started with an S. So our dad Jonathan had the same initials as my brothers Jacob and Jamie, and our mom Sharon had to same as her daughters Sariah (me) and Sophie. All of the people that she works with says that it's a cute idea, but all of us don't really like it. But I guess that we could have initials that are worse than the ones that we have._

_My dad is an archaeologist, and he travels all around the world looking at different cultures and their history. Each time that he goes somewhere, he always brings us presents that fit into that culture to teach us. For me and my brother he always brings back something identical that we both can enjoy. For our brother he finds the weirdest story from that culture and tells it to him with an artifact to remind him of it. And for our sister he finds a stuffed animal made by one of the locals._

_The reason that he gets matching things for my brother and I, is that when we were kids someone gave us these really cool wooden tokens with Celtic knots carved into them. When they're in the moonlight they shine with different colors. Mine shines pink, red, purple and sometimes even green. I guess that's why I love those colors! Jacob's shines multiple shades of blue and white._

_One of these days our dad is going to take the two of us to one of his dig sites. It'll be so cool to see different cultures and see the world in a whole new light. And who knows, maybe one day I'll get to be like him._

Just as I finished writing my essay a TA from the office came in and looked me in the eye. I stood up and handed in my assignment while quietly explaining why I had to leave. But the second that I left the room I turned to her, "What did Jake freeze this time?"

She sighed, "So not only first did he turn the gym into a ice rink, but then he decided to make sure that your parents couldn't physically see him. So when the principal was scolding him, he froze the door shut. Now no one can get in or out, and your parents are really mad."

I shuddered, Mom and Dad were probably already mad at Jake before he froze the door shut. Now they were most likely livid. I went to the office and saw my parents pacing around. I put my stuff on a chair near them and went up to the door covered in ice. It took a couple minutes to sufficiently melt it, but when I did the principal opened the door, pushing Jake ahead of him. I punched Jake and started scolding him myself, "Seriously Jake? I was in the middle of my final! You are so lucky that I finished early."

The principal cleared his throat, "I assume that the Teacher Aide told you about the boys' gymnasium? I would appreciate if you could fix the problem."

I nodded and left the scolding to our parents while I went to the gym. There was a solid two inches of ice on the ground. Not to mention the fact that there was ice on the freaking walls. I was really impressed this time, he'd never done this much before. It took the rest of the class period to melt it, and there would be water damage left behind. I sighed in exhaustion, _Thanks so much Jake_.

When I got back to the office, Mom had all of our finals that hadn't been finished. We were going to do them at home to avoid any more damage on the school. Once Jake and I had our stuff, we went straight home, even though it hadn't even reached lunchtime yet. Jake was told to go do his finals in his room, because being alone really bothered him. I worked on mine in the kitchen while Mom went back to work. Dad was working on a book across the table when we heard a snap from upstairs.

We both looked at each other and rushed upstairs. Jake had frozen the door shut and I knew what he was doing. I ran down the door and beat Jake to our tree house. He climbed up with his homework and looked at me with his pity eyes. I merely shook my head no and pointed back at the house with the sternest face I could make. He sighed and climbed down, and went into the living room.

Dad and I returned to our previous locations, and Dad would randomly go in to check on Jake. Once I finished my finals I looked at Dad, "We both know that he's been suspended so many times that he probably has no idea how to do his finals."

He sighed, "Fine, but don't let your mother see you helping him."

Jake cheered up when I came in. But I scolded him still, "You wouldn't be in this position if you didn't keep on breaking the rules. Seriously Jake, can't you behave for a single stupid minute? It's really not that hard."

Jake whispered, "I really try, but it just happens. I don't even realise that I'm doing it until I cover everything. It's kind of like an extra muscle that I can't control."

I sighed, and showed him how to figure out his math problems. Dad came in to check on us, and made sure that I hadn't answered a single question for Jake. Later, before the other two got home, I melted the ice around the door. Water damage wasn't uncommon in our home, but most of it was in the basement. That's where our parents put Jake if he got suspended. Child services kept checking on us because of that, but they agreed that it was the only thing that seemed to work.

The three of us made cookies for the younger kids, but Jake was banned from eating the cookies in any form. Flour mysteriously ended up everywhere, and we all were laughing. We had just finished cleaning up when the other two got home. Jake went downstairs to silently rage, and the rest of us ended up watching a movie together. It was about how all of the people from the legends knew each other.


	2. Lost Memories

Later that night, after Sophie was asleep, I slipped out of the window. I wanted to see the pond with the full moon reflecting on it. My parents were sort of superstitious, and they wouldn't let me out during a full moon. The pond with the full moon on it made me sad for some reason, but I was distracted by my necklace glowing brighter than ever. As I watched it, the knot turned into a rose in the shape of a heart with vines growing out of it. I flipped it over and saw the name Mary Overland on the previously flat surface. Around it were the words: Aurora, spirit of love and spring. Suddenly the memories came to me:

* * *

_My former teacher had given me a book of fairy tales for my eighteenth birthday. I had heard them a thousand times, but for some reason reading them was different. I made it halfway through in one day, but was interrupted when my mom shook my shoulder, "Mary, I need to to keep an eye on your siblings for an hour or two. You can take the book, but you should wrap yourself up."_

_I put on my thickest jacket, not much of a surprise that it wasn't very warm. Then I headed out with my siblings to the lake. Jack wanted to teach Emma to skate, that much I knew. But deep down inside of me a voice said, "It's too warm. They shouldn't skate. Someone will get hurt." But the book was too interesting._

_I only looked up when I heard a crack fill the clearing. Emma was staring at the ice, and Jack had taken off his skates. I stood up and watched him save her. Then I realized where he landed, on the broken ice. Before I could yell out a warning, he fell through. I felt like my heart had gone to the same place as I dropped the book and hurried to the shore. I yelled for Emma to go get help as I ripped off my dress._

_I slid to the hole and dove in, quickly getting air in my lungs before diving down. I found Jack fast enough, but getting him to the surface would take time, which we didn't have. I grasped him and struggled to get over two hundred pounds to the surface. After a while my thighs burned and my arms were long past numb. Then I hit ice. I stared through the icy water and struggled to find a way out, but all I saw was ice. The ice had frozen too late to save my brother, and also too early. It wasn't fair!_

_I started hitting the ice with one hand while holding Jack with the other. After way too long, I heard a strange voice, **Let him go. I can save you both, but not if you are touching. So unless you want to share a body with your brother forever, let him go.**_

_I instantly let him go, and saw the change come over me. My hair turned bright red, and my under clothes turned into a tunic and breeches. I reached up, and the ice cracked easily, letting me escape. Then I saw the Moon, **I'm sorry to lie to you Aurora Borealis, but your brother couldn't be revived with you holding him. He won't remember anything about you. But I need you to be strong. The spirit of spring has always lead the season spirits. So once again you will be in charge of making sure that Jack Frost behaves.**_

_Fear rushed through me, and I flew home to see them crying. They didn't see me, let alone feel when I tried to hug them. I drifted back to the pond, and saw that the whole thing was covered in a layer of frost. Including my book. I sat next to it, and ripped each page out. No book was worth my siblings' lives. I knew that skating was a bad idea, but I was too engrossed in the fairy tales to think straight. Then I left Burgess behind forever feeling shame beyond anything that I had felt before._

_I stayed away from Jack for a long time, until one day a giant rabbit appeared in my subterranean home. He had a light dusting of snow on him, and he looked mad. I cautiously approached him, "I hope that you're not mad at me. And are you the Easter bunny?"_

_He nodded, "I'm not mad at you sheila, I'm mad at that idiot winter spirit that just ruined my egg hunts. Five feet of snow! On Easter Sunday! Why I'm gonna…"_

_I held up a hand, "I'll deal with it. The snow will be gone tomorrow, but first I need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."_

_He looked at me curiously, "What can you do that I can't?"_

_"First, I can withstand the cold. Second, I can scream until people lose their hearing when I get mad. So I am more of a threat than you may imagine."_

_Locating Jack wasn't hard, he hadn't left Burgess. He obviously didn't recognize me, but I yelled directly in his ear after introducing myself. Once I was finished, I flew around carefully melting the snow. If I melted it too fast, it would flood everything. But I really wished that I could just talk with Jack. When I returned home, the Bunny was there. He introduced himself, "M'name's E. Aster Bunnymund. You've obviously just turned, how old are you?"_

_"First off, my name is Aurora, like the name of the northern lights. And I was a day over eighteen when I turned. And that was roughly ten years ago."_

_He looked at me in shock, "Crikey, you're a young'un aren't cha?"_

_I shrugged, "I'm not sure what you just said. I've never heard someone that speaks like you before."_

_He chuckled and tried to translate what he said. Then he handed me and egg, "I figured that you love Easter from how you reacted, so I made this for ya."_

_From that day on, I was friends with the giant Pooka. He did his best to speak using words that I knew, and I often made sure that Easter was sunny and warm. But one year all of my fairies fainted, and I spent three days trying to wake them up. The night after Easter they all woke up, and acted like nothing happened._

_Two weeks later Bunnymund came to visit, and he told me the whole story. I wanted to punch Pitch, but I figured that he had enough to worry about. We were talking when we both heard a voice, "Bunny? Where are you?"_

_We both stepped out of my house and I saw Jack. At first he flinched, then he recognized me, "Mary? I thought that you died trying to save me!"_

_I laughed, "Aurora is my name now, and you know how threatening I can be."_

_ The three of us talked for hours, and Jack agreed to stay with me because he didn't have his own home. One day I came back and realised that my item of power wasn't working. My Celtic knot allowed me to feel people that I cared about, but I could only feel Jack at that moment. Then I saw a bolt of light shooting toward us, "Jack! Get over here now!"_

_I wrapped my necklace around his neck as well, and we both clutched it, hoping that it would protect us. As the spell hit us I felt our memories dissolving, but I used my powers to hold onto them and put them in the necklace. Then I separated our memories and made my amulet split into two halves. Then I passed out as the cold enveloped us._

* * *

I stepped away from the lake that I nearly drowned in, and heard a crackle behind me. Then I heard one of the only voices that I could instantly recognize, "Mary, please tell me that you have a killer headache too."

I noticed it when he mentioned it, "Yeah, it makes Pitch seem like a happy memory. But on the bright side, we now know why you cause so many problems."

We went back together quietly talking about what we were going to do about this strange place. Sure it was nice having a family, but they were smothering the two of us. Sooner or later not using our powers would cause problems.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the chaos of my mind. I would really appreciate reviews, heck! I might even like flames if they meant that someone cared enough about my story to write!**


	3. Newest Prank

Over the summer we talked about ideas of how to let our powers out without getting in trouble. Jack had signed up for sculpting, so he could make ice blocks to carve. I was taking floral design, no problem there. Plus I took care of our garden, and Jack could cause havoc in the forest during fall and winter. But pretty soon summer was coming to a close, and we had to go school shopping.

I had about three sets of clothes that currently fit me, the rest didn't fit me anymore. Plus Jack had only one pair of pants that fit him, so the first thing that we did was go out and buy clothes. We bought it all at the same time, including winter clothes for me. Our parents saved money by never buying Jack any winter clothes, seeing as he didn't need any.

Then we got new backpacks with matching lunch boxes. Red with flowers for me, blue with snowflakes for him. The school required all students to have lunch boxes, but not to fill them, what a strange requirement. Then we got all of the usual stuff, and packed it up for the first day of high school. Once we were finished all of us helped get the kids ready. I had never felt so nervous, because now I knew that I could finally follow my dream. I would have a chance to be a teacher, and not just a forever teenager.

The day that school started, I woke up way before dawn. I carefully climbed out of bed, making sure that I didn't shake the upper bunk. I braided my hair down over a shoulder with red ribbons in it, and pulled on a pink tank top. I put a red sweater over it, and pulled on green leggings. A white skirt went over it, and red boots and socks were last. Then as an after thought I wrapped a pink scarf around my neck. I slipped down the stairs and grabbed the doorknob, wondering if I actually got past my parents. "Morning Sariah."

I opened the door and saw a beautiful bouquet on the table. It was an old trick, I would make the flowers grow bigger and Jack...I mean Jake would freeze the wat...er. I had barely finished the thought when the flowers suddenly were encased in ice. Our Dad smiled, "Morning Jacob."

The doorknob got encased in ice, and the door opened to reveal my brown haired brother. My two lives were competing for dominance in my head, so I wasn't surprised that my headache hadn't left. Jack ate two frozen yogurt bars, while I had a smoothie. When I was finished I melted the water in the vase and leaned back. Our Dad left the room and the two of us looked at each other in shock. Neither of our 'parents' allowed Jake in the kitchen when they weren't present. EVER.

Just then both parents came down the stairs with two suitcases each. Two red and two blue. I stood up in shock, "You never told us that it was a BOARDING SCHOOL! But why on earth would you do this to us? Sure Jake causes trouble but.."

Sharon's hand clamped down on my mouth, "Jamie and Soph are still asleep. Keep your voice down."

I grabbed my backpack, lunchbox and then stormed out. Jack was right behind me, and we both climbed into the car. They loaded our stuff into the back, but the two of us stayed quiet. The hour long drive was awkward, seeing as they tried to get us to talk while we refused. Finally we pulled up and saw other kids being led inside by massively built men. I was terrified, there was no other word for it. I felt like Pitch had sent his fearlings after me.

They parked the car and climbed out. One of the men approached us, "What are your children's names?"

His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. John spoke up, "Jacob and Sariah Bennett. They're freshmen."

The man looked surprised, "We don't get many freshmen. What did they do?"

Sharon shook her head, "You would never believe us. Let's just say that no other school wants to take them."

He held out his hand, "That's normal with the kids sent here. By the way, my name is Phil. I'm head of security here. I can take your kids from here."

John turned around, "Come on you two! We need to be there for the other two when they wake up."

I climbed out, "Sure, the other two are important. Don't mind us, we are TOTALLY fine with being dragged to a boarding school with no warning whatsoever."

Jake grabbed his stuff angrily, and stormed past them without saying a word. I grabbed my bags and followed him. There were no words to convey the feeling that I had at that moment. I was so upset that I didn't even notice running into a man until I fell over. Jack rushed to my side, "Hey Ria, I know that you're upset about being here, but you didn't need to crash into one of the teachers."

I clumsily stumbled to my feet and looked up into green eyes. I fell back over and blushed, I had run into a REALLY buff dude. Then everything clicked as Jack pulled me to my feet. Phil, that was the yeti's name right? And this buff dude looked like a human Bunnymund. What if the immortals ran this place? I grabbed my stuff and muttered an apology, "Sorry, I was in shock. Mom and Dad just dropped us off like we were dirty laundry."

Sure enough, he spoke with that accent, "Not a problem, sheila. I've been run into by other students. What's your name?"

I made eye contact with Jack, and then replied with a smile, "Sariah Bennett. This is my brother Jacob. We're the incoming freshmen."

His eyes grew wide and glared at Jack, "Didn't you almost destroy your gym?"

"Tomato, Tomahto."

I quite honestly face palmed when he used that cliche. I was lead away by Phil as Bunny lead him towards the boy dorms. The girls' dorm smelt like perfume and body spray. Overwhelmingly so. I covered my face and entered a room with two of everything, except a bathroom. A girl was already there, sitting on the bed on the right. Phil dropped off my bags and took my lunch box. Then he closed the door. The girl held out her hand, "My name is Rebecca Shommer. What's yours?"

I dropped my backpack on my bed, "Ria Bennett. My parents don't separate me and my twin brother, so when he was sent here so was I. So how did you end up here?"

She looked surprised, "First off, we've all heard about the two of you. Your brother is legendary around here. You two are the first freshmen to get in the school in ten years. Secondly, I may or may not have set off the fire alarms in my old school twenty times."

I unpacked, "During Christmas, I would be on the top of the nice list while Jake held the top position on the naughty list. Santa gave up on giving him coal because he used it to make jerky. Now he just gets lint. And not that much of it either."

She laughed, "Never thought of that. I always get a butt load of coal. And you say that he used it to make beef jerky?"

I nodded, and then we heard the door open. A woman who looked kind of like Sophie came in, "Hello girls! How are you Becca? That rash gone from last year?"

She sighed, "Yes Ms. Trianna. Of course you would ask about that."

'Ms. Trianna' turned to me, "Hello dear! Do you keep good care of your teeth? Oh, wow, they sparkle! You must take very good care of them!"

I decided to have a fun time if I was going to be here unknown, "Yeah, my dentist says that my brother's and my teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not too upset that no one is reviewing. Cause to be honest I've never had chapters this long before, so I'm just pleased with myself.**


	4. Revelations

Once Tooth was done fussing over me, she gave us our schedules and left. Then I turned to my roommate, "Is she always this…"

"Weird? Yeah. She's the medical supervisor slash dentist slash councillor. But she's cool. You get used to it."

I looked at the paper and curiously glanced back at Becca, "So...when do classes start?"

"Tomorrow. But before then I guess that I should catch you up on how things work around here, seeing as I'm now the senior roommate. Okay, first there are three dorms: Boys, Girls and Special Circumstances. Us girls have the most lenient rules, followed by the guys. Our rules are you can only use the rec room if you aren't in trouble, and be in your room by nine o'clock. Oh, yeah, and your showers can only last half an hour. Totally unfair.

"The boys' dorm has a few more rules. The same rules of course, but they also have rules forbidding them from going into other people's rooms, limiting what they are allowed to have in their rooms, and rules about proper use of school materials.

"Then Special circs have the most issues. All of the rules from the other two dorms with added rules. They have lists of who they can talk to, they aren't allowed to flirt, and trust me, I'm surprised that your brother wasn't sent straight there. The biggest trouble makers are put there in solitary, along with everyone with 'special preferences' as they call 'em."

I stared at her confused, "What do you mean special preferences?"

She laughed in astonishment, "Did you grow up in a convent or something? I mean those of us who like their own gender or both. They have more rules because so many people who come here at first aren't comfortable being flirted with by them. Heck! Even I wasn't at first."

Mary and Sariah battled there for a couple seconds as I digested this information. Mary was completely appalled, like any quaker would be. But Sariah was fine with it as long as she wasn't flirted with. So I decided to go with that reaction, "Well, as long as I'm not on the receiving end I'm fine with it."

We talked for hours until it was lunch time. We went down and picked up our lunch boxes. Becca lead me to a table, and pretty soon a boy with black hair and brown eyes and Jake joined us. Jake sat next to me and gave me a quick hug, "Sorry that you have to be here for me. How do you like it so far?"

I shrugged as the boy sat next to Becca, "Fine. Better than I expected though."

We opened our boxes and saw food that was healthy. Each of us had a sandwich, a piece of fruit, some veggies and milk. My stomach plummeted when I saw my fruit. An orange. I glanced around and saw that everyone else had the same fruit. I ate everything except it, and Jake's sat next to mine, untouched.

Just then a kind man walked over to us, "Hello, Jake is this your sister? And why aren't you eating your fruit?"

I slumped down in my seat turning red as Jake nodded, "I'm allergic to oranges. So is my sister Ria."

The man looked surprised, "Then why did they give you oranges?"

We both shrugged as the man took away the fruit, and came back with bananas for both of us. He smiled at me, "I read your paper. Your parents say that you always gag on apples, so I brought you something you might like. I'm Mr. Sanderson, the boys' councillor."

I smiled, "I'm Ria Bennett. The smart twin."

I ducked as Jake swung out at me and popped back up, "See?"

Jake ate his banana glaring at me. I made it up by mouthing, "Sandy."

He looked at Sanderson as he walked away, and then used his medallion to whisper in my head, "_Is this place run by the immortals_?"

Just then his roommate cleared his throat, "Hello Ria. My name is Harvey Eve. Hey _Becca_. Hot as ever?"

She glared at him, "Shut up Hollow."

Me and Jake exchanged glances, and then Jake 'spilled' my drink. I glared at him, "Not funny Jack."

The other two turned to us with astonished looks. Then 'Harvey' laughed as Becca smiled, "I was hoping that the two of you would show up. But I never thought that sweet little Aurora would be here. So you've noticed who the staff is?"

We both nodded, "Yeah, the older immortals."

I turned to Hollow Eve, the spirit of Halloween, with a confused look, "What about your Mom? Is she one of the teachers?"

He nodded, "But in this life she isn't my mom. Sure I wanted that, but I miss her. My new parents are nothing like her. They're so controlling."

Then the realisation came to me, "Wait. We wanted our family back, and you wanted a different mom. Isn't it strange to anyone else that we got what we wanted?"

Becca (Summer) nodded, "I wanted a family too. My family kicked me out last time. I guess that I'm just not meant to have a nice family."

Then I looked at them, "Did either of you keep your item of power?"

They both nodded and pulled out necklaces with their item of power on them. Hollow had his mask, and Tidal Wave had a woven rope with sea shells around her neck. We showed my necklace as Jack looked embarrassed. He muttered, "I didn't have my staff when we passed out. So she used her necklace to keep us safe."

Becca nodded, "Yeah, it took a lot of my power to keep my memories. Hollow?"

He also nodded, "But the others are exactly the same. Why did we lose our memories, while they kept them?"

I thought, "Wait, you guys were young too, right? And the others look younger than they used to. I have two ideas. First, maybe the time was reversed, so we would be infants. And whoever cast the spell didn't want teenage/adults in infant minds. But the same person may have done that on purpose because we are a threat. I mean, all of us fought our way here. But the others don't seemed bothered by the new surroundings. But all of us miss our old lives, am I right?"

They all nodded, and Becca spoke up, "But what's going to happen? The two of us are seniors and you two are freshmen. After this year we won't see each other."

I shrugged, and saw everyone else leaving in a trickle. I looked at them, "Does this mean that lunch is over?"

Becca smiled, "Yeah, now we can show you the rec room!"

* * *

**Okay, so I won't be utterly surprised if I get flames on this chapter. Trust me, I'm not intentionally being rude, it's just how a school like this would be run after too many kids complaining about certain types of people flirting with them. Sorry if you support gay rights, but it just wouldn't be fair for the straight people being flirted with when they really don't feel comfortable being in that situation. So again, just trying to be a realist.**


	5. Plotting

The rec room was the strangest place that I had ever seen. I vowed right then to make one if I ever got home for my fairies to use in our down seasons. There were games from every culture shoved into a room larger than the cafeteria that I had just come from. There were girls lounging around on couches, just trying to relax as others played foosball or table tennis. Becca and I sat in a far corner, and I came up with a plan, "Okay, first we need to find a way to see how much the others remember about us. But without making them suspicious. Any ideas?"

At first she was surprised, "What do you mean, know who we are? Of course they do. They've complained about us enough."

All I said a simple sentence, "Willow and Hollow."

She sighed, "You're totally right. It would be a cold day in the fiery inferno before Willow failed to recognize her precious son. What do we do?"

I was about to shrug when Jack piped up, "_Use our classes to drop little hints and see how they react_."

I smiled, "For once Jack has a good idea. Okay, we're going to drop tiny hints in our school work about who we are. Think that the spirit of summer can be subtle?"

She laughed, and just then another girl walked over, "Hey Bec. Who's this?"

I spoke up, "My name is Ria Bennett. Queen of sharing the blame."

The girl's eyes widened, "Wait, it was your twin that ruined that gym, right? How'd he do it? Did he set off a bomb or something?"

I held up a finger, "First off, it's rude to barrage someone with a ton of questions when they don't know your name. Secondly, why would I tell anyone? Maybe it was just a prank gone totally wrong."

The girl sighed, "My name is Amber. I'm a grade older than you from what I heard. I was the one who told everyone. I live in Burgess like you, and I think we live near each other. Near that pond that never freezes?"

I nodded, "That pond freaks me out. What about you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's completely freaky."

Then I turned to Becca, "Okay, we both totally know that I'm a nerd if I ask if we can go see the library, right?"

She broke into laughter, "Seriously Ria? We're in a room full of games and you ask to see a room full of books?"

* * *

Later that night, I felt Sandy's magic drift into our room at about nine-thirty. I thought back on my day as I drifted into slumber. Under much pleading I had managed to persuade the two girls to take me to the library. It took all of my strength not to laugh when I noticed old Merlin playing the part of the librarian. I would have never imagined the crotchety old spirit of magic being a librarian. First off, he loved noise, secondly he was very absent minded. But my mirth was cut short when a tall man with jet black hair and cold brown eyes came in to talk with him. Becca whispered in my ear, "That's Robert Pitchner, the school's lawyer. Guess who."

I whispered back, "Wow, he looks even more terrifying as a human, who'd have thought it?"

He seemed to hear us and walked over to us, "Hello Amber, Rebecca. What are the two of you doing in a place of learning?"

They both pointed at me as Becca explained, "Ria here wanted to see the library. It took us like an hour to find it for her."

He looked at me, "What is your full name?"

"Sariah Bennett. Queen of sharing the blame."

He looked like he wanted to laugh at that last part, and then glided off. The other two laughed about the title that I added to the end of my name. Once that was done, we returned to the cafeteria for dinner. This time I had no arguement with the food. Then all of the newbies were given a tour of the school by Tooth and Sandy. I was starting to wonder what the hay these two didn't do. Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty people! First off, don't you just love how I made everything so crazy? Un-frozen pond, now that one I didn't plan, but c'est la vie! Things will start to pick up soon, I promise. But until then I will reply to the reviewers that I have:**

**ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96: First off, seriously girl, you have a crazy long name (just teasing ya Stars!) and secondly, sorry that this is pretty much the only thing that I talk about at lunch time, oh! And thirdly yes, yes they are 3 hundred something years old stuck in the bodies of fourteen year old kids.**

**sapphire9885: The answer to your question about Sophie is yes and kinda. This is a parallel dimension, so Jack and Aurora don't, nor ever will exist. But yes, it is the Sophie that goes to the Warren in their home dimension.**


	6. First Day

The next morning Becca shook me awake. I scrambled to my feet and got into a green tank top and leggings, with a red dress that didn't touch my shoulders. Then my red boots came next, and a red ribbon was braided into my hair. Once we were both dressed (her in a yellow tank top and orange pants) we grabbed our bags and headed down to the cafeteria. We beat the boys by ten minutes. They staggered in looking like they only had ten minutes of sleep. When they sat down I turned to Becca, "So how did you two figure out that you were Summer and Halloween? 'Cause you act like any normal humans."

Becca laughed, "Halloween. I dressed up as a summer fairy and he dressed up as a ninja. It took the teachers hours to find him when we played ultimate hide and seek. That was probably the best day of my life."

Harvey laughed, "I was in the principal's office the whole time reading the records of all of the bullies. Oh, sweet justice."

We both joined in as we ate our eggs and bacon. When we finished eating, we gave our bags to the lunch ladies, and went to our first classes. Jake and I headed to Art 101 with Mr. Bunnymund. When we sat down he glared at Jake. For the entire class he laid down the rules about what could and couldn't be in our art. While he talked I looked at his wall at pictures of springtime and Australia. It made me want to smile, seeing how his tastes hadn't changed. After that class, we went to English, which was taught by Mr. Jacobson. He talked about the importance of giving thanks and helping those in need, except on tests. It didn't take us long to figure out that it was Edward, spirit of Thanksgiving.

The first day was just laying down rules and figuring out who our teachers were. Seraphina was the floral design teacher, North was the Sculpting teacher, and Willow was the P.E. teacher for everyone. We were heading down the hall on our way to dinner later that day when we saw the principal. He was older, with white hair, blue eyes, and he wore a white suit. He was talking to Pitch, and talking about what a pity it was that so many kids attended the school. Then they saw us. Pitch glared at us, well more at Jake. Then he sneered, "The twins Bennett. Aren't you late for dinner?"

I checked my watch, "Naw. It's just about to start and it's just down that hall."

We walked past them and I heard Pitch whisper, "They remind me of someone. But I can't remember who."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short. Things will get more interesting in the next chapter, it just took longer than I expected to set everything up. And like one of my friends says, the story sometimes drags you places you don't expect. It should only be a couple chapters longer, so hold tight folks!**


	7. Kidnapped!

Months had passed, but the weather seemed to stay the same. It was either windy or unbearably hot. Jack and I managed to stay off the radar, while testing the teachers to see if they knew who we are. So far, only Bunny and Sandy seem to react to anything we do. But things got crazy around Halloween.

The wind blew around, taking away the unbearable heat from earlier today. Jack and I sat on the front lawn, with him trying to persuade me to take off my shoes. After ten minutes I agreed, and placed them on the cool grass. Then we heard a loud screech and saw a large van rushing toward us. I scrambled to my feet and pulled him up as I started running on the sidewalk. His hand jerked from mine and sent me off balance. But before I hit the ground I felt someone grab my arm and pull on me. I turned around and pushed away from the man in the ski mask. However, a teenage girl has almost no chance against a fully grown bodybuilder. He yanked on my arm and I felt pain shoot up from the soles of my feet.

I was thrown over his shoulder and thrown into the back next to Jack, and someone wrapped both of our hands in duct tape. Then pillowcases were put on our heads, and as I protested, someone used duct tape to be both a gag and tie to keep it on my head. From the muffled shouts, the same thing had happened to Jack. I reached down to see how badly my feet had been hurt, and felt something on my fingers. Warm liquid covered my fingers.

* * *

The next thing I knew was icy cold fingers on my feet. That's when I realised that I had passed out. Blood wasn't something I liked dealing with, let alone lose. Jack used his ice to keep my blood in me, but I knew from health class that it would also slow down the healing process. I held onto his hands the best that I could. Finally the car stopped, and we were yanked out. As I struggled to get my feet on the ground, I reached up and yanked off my medallion. I managed to get my again bleeding feet on the ground for a split second as I got my necklace off. Then when the air conditioning hit my face I dropped my item of power on the ground.

There were loud machines in there that got louder the longer that they carried me. In shock I realised that they were drowning out the sounds that I was trying to make. After about ten minutes I was dropped on a tile floor, my arm hitting the ground in a loud and painful crack. I heard a thump next to me and a grunt. As the door rolled (at least it sounded like it was rolling) shut I reached out, pain shooting through my arm. My hands found his, and I struggled to peel off the tape. When I was done, I waited for him to free himself. Then I felt the tape unwrapping from my wrists.

It felt like forever before my head was free, but when I saw myself, I wished for the pillowcase back. My feet were in a small but worrying puddle of blood, while my left arm was in an odd angle. Jack immediately ripped the pillowcases into strips and used some of them (and a lot of duct tape) to make bandages for my feet. Then he used the remainder for my arm. Not a pleasant experience. I'm pretty sure that I screamed more than once. When he was done, he helped me hobble over to the cot in the corner and climb on it. Then I sank into sleep.

* * *

**Bunny's P.o.V.-**

I was the first one to notice that the twins didn't come back inside for lunch. We headed to Phil's office, where we looked for them on all of the cameras. They weren't anywhere. North looked at the past three hours, and we watched as they got kidnapped. But what really surprised us was the ice that Jake created along with Ria's vines. They were Frostbite and Sheila! When I pointed that out, Tooth denied it, "Seriously Bunny? When was the last time that Jack could avoid getting in trouble for this long. Plus Aurora isn't the type of girl to be sent to a disciplinary school."

Surprisingly Pitch spoke up, "Then you're underestimating how much they care for each other. I guess that they were twins before they turned immortal. When I first met the little ball of happiness, she didn't remember much of her past. But she always seemed to care about Jack. That would explain why they go through so much for each other."

Then Willow piped up, "So are we going to let the two of them be held captive?"

I pulled out one of my boomerangs, "Not on your nilly. We're going to free those annoying little show ponies."

North spoke up, "But how? We don't know anything."

I held up the only thing that I had from our old dimension, a little woven necklace. I showed them, "Aurora made this for me in case I needed her help for Easter. It helps me talk to her anytime. That lil sheila is bloody brilliant."

I grudgingly put it on and felt her presence, she was weak and scared. I whispered to her, _Crikey Sheila, why do you get yourself into these messes?_

_Bunny, is that you? I can barely hear you._

_Yeah, do you know where you are?_

_No. well, there are loud machines here. But it only took about two hours to get here according to Jack._

_Are you guys okay?_

_Umm… depends on what you mean okay._

_Sheila…_

_I kinda landed on my arm when they threw us in our cell. It really hurts._

_Don't worry, we'll find you._

I looked up and saw everyone looking at me expectantly, including an older man wearing all white. I took off the necklace and put it in my pocket, "She says that it was about a two hour drive, and there are loud machines in the building. And Manny, you bloody show pony, when did you come in?"

Manny chuckled, "When you were muttering to yourself. How do you have something from the home dimension? I thought all of our stuff was left behind unless it was on us."

I shrugged as we told all of the kids to go to their rooms. Meanwhile the six of us planned how to find the twins. Manny pointed out that he could sense them faintly, as in the general direction. He headed out, North driving as Manny pointed in their direction. After ten minutes I wished that we were back in the sleigh. It was more pleasant than this neck-jerking sardine can.

It only took us an hour and a half to find the factory. Manny nodded, "Yep, they're in there all right. Pitchner? Can you feel either of them?"

The Boogeyman closed his head and nodded, "Jack is terrified of Aurora getting sick. Her feet were bleeding when they got here, and they weren't given any medical supplies."

At that exact moment I saw a patch of brown on the ground near the entrance, "Crikey, is that what I think it is?"

They all looked, and Tooth gasped in fear, "Oh! That poor girl!"

I had to admit that I REALLY hoped that she had been standing there for ten minutes, or else that was a lot of blood. We all climbed out and North banged on the door. A man opened it and glared at us, "What do you want?"

Manny asked if any teenagers were there, but as the man denied it, my blood ran cold. On the ground behind him was a small wooden circle on a string. I pushed past him, picked it up and shoved it in his face, "Sariah never takes this off. What is it doing in your factory if she ain't here, eh?"

The man turned pale and backed up. I knew this necklace, not from Sariah, but Aurora. She always had it on, and never let anyone touch it, not even me. The man caved, "Fine, you can look. But in an hour I'm going to call the cops on you for trespassing."

* * *

**A/N: I had this finished before the last chapter, mostly because I really wanted to write this. But I want some suggestions, who should find Jack and Aurora? The pairs are going to be Manny&North, Sandy&Tooth, and Pitch&Bunny. And why did her feet get so hurt?**


	8. Freedom

**Jack's POV**

I paced the cell, trying to figure out how to escape. All of my previous ideas didn't work out so well.

*Freezing toilet and then flushing - Just made slush on the floor.

*Yelled for medical supplies - No response at all.

*Casually asked if someone could get my foot out of the toilet - I got Aurora to laugh.

Finally I just sat on the ground, trying to figure out how she got so hurt. I mean, a scrape or two wouldn't be surprising but what I saw, there were no words to describe how bad it was (**A/N: or any way for me to write it on here without changing the rating to M**).

I had no clue, unless there had been a weapon on the ground. Finally I just couldn't stay still any longer, and I walked over to the food flap. I pushed it open and listened to the loud machine noises, and heard something behind me, "They're louder than before. Do you think that the others found us?"

I nodded, "Probably, but from what I can see, this door is really well hidden. It won't be easy to find. Wait, I have an idea."

"That's rarely a good thing."

I made an arrow on the ground pointing to the door out of ice. Once I was sure that it wouldn't melt, I went back to my sister. She had gotten even paler. She made Jack Frost look like he was flushed. I wrapped the blankets around her and sat next to the bed, wishing that there was something else that I could do. Not long after that, the door started moving.

**Bunny's POV**

Manny split us into groups, I was stuck with Pitch. I tried to protest, but they wouldn't listen. The two of us searched in the direction of most fear and hope. We figured that going toward a place that had a lot of hope and fear at the same time was the best bet. The lil' sheila was always optimistic, which is why we got along so well. Meanwhile Pitch said that Jack was worried about her.

Finally I felt hope coming from somewhere nearby, and Pitch spoke up, "There's fear nearby, but I can't quite pin it down. I think that it's coming from that direction. Do you feel any hope Pooka?"

I nodded, "I think that it's coming from the same place."

We went into the nearest room, and there was a giant ice arrow pointing at a bookcase. Pitch crouched down and pointed, "There's a flap on the bottom. And there are food stains all around it. I think they're behind that."

I searched around and found a lever that seemingly did nothing, and pulled it down. The bookcase slid to the side, revealing an ice covered cell. We walked in and saw 'Jake' leaning against a cot with a bundled up 'Ria' on it, asleep. He noticed us, and the surprise on his face made us laugh. Then I walked over to her and picked her up as he stumbled to his feet. Then he saw the medallion around my neck and looked at her, "Wait, she took it off? No wonder she hasn't healed yet."

Pitch led the way, and stopped any of the workers from getting anywhere near those of us who followed him. Jack went next, and I took up the rear. Finally we arrived in the entryway and saw the police there, talking with Manny and the owner of the factory. Pitch snickered, "Oh, I can feel that man's fear all the way over here. And he hasn't even seen us."

I cleared my throat, "Crikey, thank you for saving us the trouble of calling the cops."

They all looked over at us and Tooth hurried to my side, "Ria, are you alright?"

I shifted her in my arms, "She's unconscious. The sooner we get her back the better."

Manny stayed to talk with the cops and the rest of us took the twins back. Jack stayed quiet the whole ride home, and I refused to let go of Ria. I could feel how weak her normally strong hope had become. Meanwhile, Tooth took the medallion off my neck, and put it on her's. She visibly relaxed and her skin regained its color. Finally we arrived at the school, and I took her straight to the medical wing. There Tooth patched her up and laid her in one of the beds. Then she insisted on checking Jack. He laughed and tried to escape her investigation, but she had North pin him down. Finally she said her verdict, "He's just underfed. I'm guessing that you gave whatever food they gave you to her, am I right?"

He nodded, and sat next to her, "Before we were sent to this dimension, and after I got my memories back, I found her. She felt like it was her fault that I died before Manny saved us. She felt so upset, that she wanted to avoid me in case I got my memories back and blamed her. We were catching up when she felt the absence of the other immortals. That's when we saw the bolt of light coming straight at us. She used her power to create a copy of her necklace to protect me from the heat. We just got our memories back a couple months ago."

Just then Aurora moved, and sat up, "Can you guys stop talking and get me some food? I'm starving. And why is everyone staring at me in shock?"

Tooth spoke for us all, "With how weak you were five minutes ago, we were expecting you to sleep for the rest of the day."

She simply smiled a sarcastic smile, "Not a chance you old farts. I want my pizza."

* * *

**A/N: So I have no idea how this chapter rates on FanFiction's scale. All I know is that my other chapters are K rated. So sorry if it's a little worse than you expected. The rating will probably go up to t pretty soon.**


	9. Break

Tooth wouldn't let me leave the bed until the swelling in my feet went down. The whole time that I was stuck in the medical wing, one of my friends would sit by my side. I was touched that Becca and Harv would skip class so that Jack could make it to at least one class. I was dozing off when I heard footsteps. I looked over and saw Bunny walking toward me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "Hey. Why are you here, I thought that you had a class."

He sat on the edge of my bed, "I do, but I'm worried about you. After all, you are the first friend that I made in decades."

I laid back down, and sighed, "I'm a nature spirit. I'm not meant to be confined in a building. That's the reason that Jack's not here right now. He needed fresh air."

Bunny chuckled, "Well, the good news is that you should be healed by Friday. Which saves everyone's nilly."

"May I ask why?"

"Christmas break starts then."

* * *

I packed up my bags, and looked over at Becca, "I can't believe that my so called parents are letting you and Harvey stay with us! It'll be totally amazing!"

She nodded, "It'll be the first time spending the vacation with friends, and not my family."

Just then Tooth poked her head in, "How are you girls doing?"

They had found out about Harv and Becca during my hospital stay, and needless to say, Willow was giving her son little alone time. Becca smiled, "Better than I have in years. But why were we effected differently by the spell?"

Tooth shrugged, "I have no idea. But how are you Aurora?"

I sat down, "My feet are still pretty sensitive. But I'm fine."

She smiled at us, "Well, the Bennetts are here, so the two of you should start going down. And Sariah, you should take it easy."

She was about to say more when we heard footsteps, followed by, "So this is the girls' area!"

The two of us poked our heads out, and saw the two boys there, with my parents behind them. Tooth sighed, "Jake, Harv, why are you here? I thought Mr. Sanderson told you to go down to the parking lot."

"He did, we just didn't stay there."

Becca rolled her eyes and grabbed our bags. I pulled on my backpack and tried to reclaim my bags from her, but Jake beat me to the punch. He snatched them from her, and ran down the hallway, with Harv following with Becca's bags. Then I hugged Sharon and she held me tight. Then I got hit by two projectiles. Jaime and Sophie. I hugged them as well, and then we all headed down to the van.

I managed to get to the car without wincing, which I considered a major achievement. I sat looking out the window, and had a sinking feeling as the school disappeared. Jack understood my need for silence, so he entertained the two kids. Mom and Dad asked Harv and Becca a ton of questions about their life, which saved me from talking. When we got home, we took our stuff upstairs, and unpacked. Becca was going to be asleep on a cot that had appeared in the room that I shared with Soph. None of us minded, and it was really fun with all three of us in the same room.

* * *

Mom took the younger kids out to shop for presents, while the four of us sat around making ones by hand. Harv was terrible with crafts, but he could make a very impressive knife. Becca was mediocre, making mostly summer toys, and then there was us. I was good, I guess, at making stuff out of cloth. But I had made all of my clothes as Aurora, so no surprise there. Jack was sculpting things out of clay, and doing it very well. Just then Harv grabbed some of my cloth and raced out the door.

We all chased him, but only I saw the black car. Or when the window rolled down and a gun poked out. It was pointed straight at Jack. I shoved him out of the way as bullets shot toward him. I felt pain shot through me as the bullets hit me harder than they should, breaking a couple bones. I blacked out.

* * *

Jack's POV

We all hit the ground when we heard the bullets, but Ria passed out. That's when I saw why none of us got hurt. She had taken five of the six bullets, and the sixth a was in the ground next to me. The crazy kidnappers were running toward us with more guns, and none of us had enough strength to fight them physically. I whispered to Harv, "Go inside and call 9-1-1. Hurry!"

He crawled off, and then Becca stood up, "They'll attack him if they don't see a bigger threat. I'm going supernova."

I paled, supernova was when she turned her body into a miniature sun. It burned anything near her, and could easily blind people. I grabbed Ria and started dragging her back into the house. Just then she woke up, "Ow! Everything hurts...make it stop."

I whispered to her, "You need to stay quiet, and keep your eyes closed, okay."

She weakly nodded, and I realized that I wasn't following her advice a little too late as Tidal Wave went supernova, and her light filled my vision.

* * *

**A/N: I decided that since both of the two chapters were too short, I would combine them. **

**I am so sorry that it took so long, but I got distracted by a new idea. (It's called Chaos, my other ROTG fanfic) But this is pretty good, but short. Review reply time:**

**ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96: Alright, first, I have no idea why I have Bunny calling everyone a show pony. Second, I'll leave it up to everyone's imagination about what happened to Aurora's feet. Third, I made their imprisonment about 2-3 days. And fourth, I'm not going to explain who kidnapped them or why.**


	10. Oops!

I followed Jack's advice, and was very grateful when I realized that Tide had gone supernova. But that relief left me when I saw Jack covering his eyes with his hands, _My eyes really hurt Ria. I didn't close them in time._

I reached out with my left hand and touched him, "Open your eyes Jack. We need to know if they were hurt."

He opened them and I saw the white in his pupil. I shifted to hug him, and screamed in pain. I looked at my legs, and saw three bullet holes in them. Fear coursed through both of us as our greatest fears came true. There was no hope for my legs, and he was stuck in permanent darkness. Becca crawled over to us, and Jack curled up next to me. I looked at her, "Call Tooth. I don't want professional doctors seeing how low Jack's temperature is."

She stumbled inside, tired but otherwise perfectly fine. I grabbed Jack's hand as he whispered, "How badly are you hurt?"

"I probably won't walk again."

"But that time when you broke your ankle you almost went insane! What would you do if you could never walk again?"

"What about you? You hate the darkness, and now you probably won't see again!"

A smiled spread across his face, "Can you switch us? Like you get my blindness and I get your injuries."

I nodded and let my magic flow through us, giving us each other's injuries. I thought it was appropriate that the last thing I would see was Jack's smile. The one thing that never failed to cheer me up.

* * *

The beep seemed to drill into my head every time that my heart pumped. I shifted to get away from the noise, but the wires in my arms wouldn't let me go very far. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I just knew that they hadn't healed. Then I heard crying; Becca. I tried sitting up, and pain flew through my head. I heard movement, and someone grabbed my hand, "I'm so sorry! Jake told us everything, and..."

My hands found her mouth and covered it, "I have a headache, so after I say this I'm going to try to sleep. It was our choice to make. We knew what would happen if we did this, and we accepted that before we did it. It's not your fault."

I laid back down and drifted away into the land of dreams. For days I was in the hospital wing, drifting in and out of consciousness. I even think that I was in their version of the ICU for a couple days. I finally woke up in the main part of it. Besides my own machine, I heard another beeping that happened at exactly the same time. A hiss of pain came from the same general direction, "Hey Ria, I can tell that you're awake again."

I smiled, "Hey Jake, how are you doing?"

"I've definitely been better, but I'm still alive if that's what you're asking."

Just then I heard a door open and a pair of footsteps hurried toward us. I felt two hands grab my left hand and Sharon spoke to me, "Honey, can you please open your eyes?"

I made my eyes opened, but nothing changed for me. No added light or color. I heard her muffle her sobs as Jake sarcastically muttered, "Sure, the blind one gets more sympathy than the one who is handicapped."

I smirked, "A great author once wrote that the biggest handicap that a person can have is not their body, but their mind."

"So you're saying that someone who can't walk is better off than someone who is stupid?"

"No...well, I guess that's one way to interpret the saying."

The sobs stopped as Sharon started laughing at our verbal sparring, "I'm so glad that you're both alive! It was touch and go for a while there with both of you for a while. But I'm glad that you both get to come home tomorrow. It's Christmas Eve today!"

"But we'll have to go through rehab," Jake's voice clearly stated how much he disliked the idea.

"Only until you can take care of yourselves without help," her voice was annoyingly perky and cheerful. Plus it sounded forced.

More footsteps came in, and Tooth started talking, "Ria, I need you to sit up for me."

I complied, and couldn't help but ask, "How are Becca and Harv?"

She sounded strangely calm, "Fine, but really worried about the two of you. Can you keep your eyes open for a minute? I'm going to check on them."

After a while, "It looks like they are hurt more than I thought. They may never heal."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! But in all reality, it was your faults. I did ask for a simple ten reviews, and I didn't get a single one. This is the result. Sorry!**


	11. Adjustments

I sat on the couch while the other kids opened their presents. Just then something was put on my lap and Becca spoke, "Here's my present to you. Here, let me help you."

She guided my hands to the edge of the paper, and I opened it carefully. When I opened the box, I felt a strange contraption. No matter how much I moved it around in my hands, I couldn't figure out what on earth is was. Then Becca gave something to Jack, and he spoke, "Why do we both get a small harness?"

Harv spoke up, "Because the two of us got you dogs that are trained to help you!"

I heard Jack exclaim in shock and surprise, and then felt something being put on my lap. I petted it, and put on the harness the best that I could. I heard Jamie laugh, "That's awesome! Did you guys see how fast Ria put that harness on?"

"Wait! I actually put it on right?"

I heard everyone laugh as Jack spoke, "You sure did. Even better then I did. By the way, your dog is red furred."

I shrugged, "Does she already have a name?"

It was Jamie that replied, "Yep, it's Copper, and Jack's is named Icicle. It's white."

I tried not to show it, but having something to help me get around made me feel more comfortable.

* * *

Third person P.o.V.

All of the former immortals waited in the auditorium for Manny, who walked onto the stage with the guardians. He cleared his throat, "As some of you may know by now, we have found the last four immortals. Hollow is Harvey Eve, Tidal Wave is Rebecca Shommer, and Aurora and Jack are Ria and Jake Bennett. The reason that I'm telling you is that the four of them were attacked a couple days ago. Someone shot at them, and the bullets crippled Jack. In an attempt to protect everyone, Tide went supernova, and blinded Aurora. Now the two of them are going to stay at home until they recover enough to be in school again. But we can speed up their process, by finding a way back home."

The room erupted into a cacaphony of noise as all of them started yelling their opinion at each other. Manny and the Guardians tried to get everyone's attention, but couldn't. Then a hush spread across the group as Pitch stood up, "I have a feeling that you know how to get back, but you're worried about what everyone will say."

Manny nodded, "The only known way back is for all of us to wish to go back. If even one of us doesn't want to go, then we all have to stay."

Everyone left, deep in thought. But Manny watched as Pitch walked up to him, "If it were up to me, we'd already be back in our world. At least there I have a friend."

* * *

Ria's P.o.V.

I did another sit up, and touched the button. My personal trainer, Rob, handed me Copper's leash, "I'm impressed. There's nothing that you can improve on. Here's a health pass, so you can go back to school and get the real test."

I took the piece of paper in my hand, and let Copper take me to my waiting Mom. We waited there for a couple minutes before Jack was wheeled in. His personal trainer, Harold, spoke, "Make sure that he doesn't just sit around. Try to get him to move around and get stuff for himself."

I heard her agree, and then we headed to the car. Once we got in, I handed her the paper, "Oh Ria! This is wonderful! You can go back to your friends, and continue on your dream of being a teacher!"

"For the blind. Mom, no one would hire a blind person to teach kids that can see. It's basic prejudice."

* * *

**A/N: Just for the record, I was planning on doing this to them the whole time. I just gave you a chance to save them. But most of the reviews are by one of my friends, so I guess that the rest of you wanted this to happen.**


End file.
